


I'm okay

by MrSunshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Not beta-read, thank you woojin, this is my way to cope with everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSunshine/pseuds/MrSunshine
Summary: Chan stopped in his tracks when he heard it. The soft sounds of a guitar and a voice he hadn’t heard in so long, a voice that has haunted him in lonely hours in the studio, a voice that he’d always be able to recognise.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Kim Woojin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	I'm okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta-read so I hope there aren't too many mistakes in it.  
It is basically my way to cope with Woojin's departure. He's my ult and even though I sometimes think I'm okay it still hurts so much so I had to write this down. I will always support Woojin and I'm so thankful I had the chance to meet him and see him perform with Stray Kids. But I also know that it will hurt for a long time. I hope that wherever he is now he's happy and healthy and surrounded by his loved ones.  
Thank you for everything, Woojin.
> 
> And idk maybe this can help someone else to bear the pain.

Chan hurried home from the studio. He had promised the others to help prepare for their birthday vlive. Their fifth birthday already. He couldn’t believe how fast time flies, that they were already celebrating Stray Kids’ fifth birthday.

And still, the time before their birthdays always made him melancholic. He remembered what they had achieved in their years together. The concerts and music shows, the interviews, their wins and awards.

But he also remembered their losses. One in particular. And even though he never showed it to the others it was always prominent and hurt him. When he was composing or writing lyrics. When he was brainstorming or recording. He always wondered what if. What if he still was with them. How would their songs sound? How different would it be?

It was the reason why he chose the long way home, walking past people, shops and bars. He needed a few minutes for himself before pretending that everything was alright. Before he had to be the oldest again, the hyung, the leader, that had everything together and cared about his younger members, was their shoulder to lean on in their hard times. He knew they missed him too. They all did. Even after all this time.

“Sorry…”, he apologised after running into someone, stopping for a moment to check if he might’ve dropped something but stopped in his tracks when he heard it. The soft sounds of a guitar and a voice he hadn’t heard in so long, a voice that has haunted him in lonely hours in the studio, a voice that he’d always be able to recognise.

Woojin.

Chan turned around, trying to make out where the music came from, following the tunes to a small bar at the corner of the street. He looked through the door, checking if he was right and felt like he was struck by lightning when he saw him.

Woojin was sitting on a small stage at the far back of the bar, guitar in his hand and serenading the audience. It was wonderful.

Ordering a glass of water, Chan sat down on a small table close to the stage, his eyes trained on his old friend and smile spreading on his face. He had missed this voice, had missed hearing Woojin sing live. It wasn’t the same on their old recordings and it wasn’t the same listening to them. This here, this was real, and this was what he had missed.

Of course they never lost contact. They couldn’t meet often due to Stray Kids’ scheduled. But Woojin had always called or texted them to congratulate when they had won something, when they had had a new comeback and when they went on tour, often letting them know that he had been somewhere in the audience, watching them, cheering on them.

When Woojin put his guitar down after his last song Chan applauded with the audience around him, probably louder than anyone else, smiling brightly and being close to tears when his old friend finally spotted him. 

“Channie! What are you doing here?”, Woojin asked after coming down to his table, hugging him tight. It has been so long since they saw each other. “Shouldn’t you be preparing for a comeback? Or the upcoming birthday?”

“I was on my way home but I heard you sing. And who am I to just walk past this?”, the younger of the both answered. “How are you doing, Woojinnie? It’s been a while.”

“I’m okay. I finished my military service and then spend a few weeks with my family before coming back to Seoul.”

“And now you’re singing here?”

“Yes. Two times a week. I’m actually working as a vocal coach for a small company now but I kind of missed singing with my guitar.”

Chan nodded. He knew Woojin had always wanted to sing, but the idol life hasn’t been for him. So singing here in a bar was probably the best choice for him.

“I’m glad you can do what you’ve always wanted. Now you don’t have to worry about so many things anymore.

“Yes. It’s definitely easier now. What about you? How are you and the boys doing?”

The younger chuckled. “We’re fine. It’s stressful at the moment because of the comeback and because of all the preparations we’re doing right now. But we’re fine. Basically the same as usual. Just in a bigger dorm.” 

“I know you can’t tell me anything about it but I’m excited for the new album and for the tour.”, Woojin answered, a big smile on his face.

Chan blushed slightly. Woojin had told them he was now collecting their albums, was now proudly calling himself a STAY, but hearing it directly from him still was something different. And even though it hurt deep down he was happy about it. Happy that Woojin hadn’t cut this part of his life completely, that he was still supporting them as much as he could. 

He studied the older for a moment. He looked healthy and happy, still toned from the military but not too much. He looked good.

The ringing of his phone pulled him out of his train of thoughts again. Shit. He had forgotten the time.

Woojin chuckled. “It looks like you’re missed.”

“Yeah. I had promised everyone to come home early and… well…”, Chan admitted embarrassed. “I should get going.”

The older hugged him tight again. “Say Hi to the boys from me okay? And good luck on your comeback. Take care of yourself and the others. And don't overwork yourself. Try to sleep enough okay? I'll find out if you're not getting enough sleep.”

“I missed your lectures, Woojinnie…”, Chan chuckled, “I will. Take care, too, will you? Maybe we can meet soon again, maybe after the comeback. Otherwise, I know where to find you!”

Chan hugged him again, holding him tight.

“I missed you, Woojin. I’m glad you’re doing fine. Please always walk your own path no matter what comes.”

“Thank you, Channie… It was great to see you again… I hope we can meet again…”

Chan hoped so too. He really did. 

At the door he turned around again and waved, still smiling, before finally hurrying out to get home. He had missed this. Having the older around and talk to him, confide in him. 

But he already felt how healing this few minutes have been for him. How much it helped him to hear and see his friend again. To see that he was happy and healthy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far: Thank you for reading this.
> 
> If you need someone to talk, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_sammyjw)


End file.
